1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to games and amusement devices. The chess game relates to a three person chess game having a unique board shape and configuration. It further relates to a three player chess game wherein the original rules of two person chess are more closely mimicked, leading to a game that is easily learned by players of traditional chess. Additionally, it relates to a three person chess game where the board configuration is such that the setting up of the various player's pieces is easily accomplished. The game also relates to a three person chess game wherein a new piece, allowing the user to move it as either a Bishop or a Knight, is introduced. The game may be played with two or three players. In a two man game, the pieces on the unused side of the board may be present or may be completely omitted. A three player game will be reduced to a two player game due to the course of play.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the drawbacks of traditional chess is in that only two players at a time can participate. A three player game, it is thought, would provide an extra element of strategy and human interaction in the play of the game. Temporary alliances could be formed and broken during the course of play, which could lead to added excitement and enjoyment of the process. The present invention seeks to accomplish this by providing an easily learned game that allows three players to simultaneously compete within a modified chess framework. Three person chess games are known in the prior art yet many of them have drawbacks in that the setup of the pieces on the board can be confusing, the play of the pieces can be difficult to remember, and the strategies typically used in conventional chess are of little or no value within the context of the novel board set and rules of the modified game. The present invention seeks to address these problems by providing a three-person chess game that obviates any difficulty in the placement of the pieces on the board, provides rules that conform generally to standard chess as it is played, and allows the user to utilize familiar, two person chess strategies in playing the game described by the instant invention. In the course of a search at the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office, a number of patents were uncovered, and they are discussed hereinbelow:
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,836,149 issued on Sep. 17, 1974, to Kevin L. Adams et al. there is disclosed a three man chess game apparatus. This apparatus is clearly dissimilar from the present invention in that the playing surface has a generally triangular shape and that the rear rank of the playing pieces is recessed from the main body of the board.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,920,247 issued to Daniel T. Jenkins on Nov. 18, 1975 discloses a chess game apparatus that is described as being adapted for two or three players. Unlike the present invention, the sides of the generally hexagonal board have equal numbers of spaces along each side, whereas the instant invention alternates the number hexes on the sides of the board to allow for simpler setup and game play.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,652,091 issued on Mar. 28, 1972 to Robert Zubrin, there is disclosed a three player chess board. This board is divided into three territories for simultaneous play by three players. Unlike the present invention, there is no teaching of the alternating number of hexes on succeeding sides of the board.
Another patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 3,963,242 issued on Jun. 15, 1976 to Andrea Treuget et al. This discloses a chess game for three people on a hexagonal board, but the playing "squares," unlike the present invention, are seen to be triangular and do not extend along the lengths of all sides of the board, as is seen in the present invention.
Next is U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,488 issued to Mark R. Kimball on May 11, 1993. This is a three player chess-like game with three generally square areas connected by an equilateral triangle in the center. This board is clearly dissimilar from the board of the present invention.
Another patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,582 issued on Jun. 6, 1995 to Carl E. Ritter. This discloses an expanded chess game and method using an octagonally shaped board. Unlike the present invention, there is no teaching of the hexagonal playing spaces or of the three types of indicia on the board to assist the players in properly setting up the pieces.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,533,627 issued on Oct. 13, 1970 to Gene Deffenbraugh et al. discloses a three player chess game board. Unlike the present invention, the board does not show the unique alternating eight and nine sided hexagonal playing spaces essential to the three person game of the instant invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,241 issued on Jul. 10, 1990 to John A. Faraci, Jr. there is disclosed a three player chess-type game. The board is generally shaped as an equilateral triangle and does not have the hexagonal playing spaced of the instant invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,008 issued on Oct. 21, 1980 to Michael J. Jameson there is disclosed an apparatus for playing a game. Unlike the present invention, there are no hexagonal playing spaces shown, and the six sides of the board have equal numbers of playing spaces disposed thereon.
Another patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,410 issued to Aaron A. Hunt on Dec. 10, 1996. This discloses a multiplayer chess game played on a hexagonal board with hexagonal playing spaces. As in many of the patents discussed above, the number of spaces along each side of the board is equal. In the present invention, the sides alternate in length from eight to nine spaces along the periphery. This allows for a game more similar in geometry to the traditional game of chess.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,747 issued on Jun. 22, 1976 to Ernest Lynn Balmforth discloses a game apparatus. As in many of the patents above, the lengths of all sides of the hexagonal board are equal. As will be described below, the novel apparatus of the present invention, with the alternate length sides on a hexagonal board, provides for an improved traditional game geometry more familiar to players.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,778,065 issued to Norman L. Hale on Dec. 11, 1973 discloses a three player chess game apparatus. Unlike the present invention, the numbers of playing hexes on the sides of the board alternate between eight and six, instead of eight and nine. Moreover, the playing pieces in their starting positions are arrayed upon the eight hex sides, as opposed to the nine hex sides in the instant invention. This makes a large difference in the geometry of play, and serves to differentiate Hale from the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,797 issued to Mark Alan Hopkins on Jul. 10, 1973 discloses a chess game apparatus. The lengths of the sides in this apparatus are five and 10, respectively. This, as has been discussed above in relation to other patents, makes the device dissimilar from the present invention.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,302 issued on Oct. 27, 1992 to Dana R. Rewega discloses a three player chess game. This apparatus has four and eight alternating playing spaces on a side. Thus it is felt that it is clearly unlike the present invention and the novel game geometry that the instant apparatus allows for.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.